


A Letter  (part one)

by lilidelafield



Series: I've Started To Drabble - 100-200 word stories [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilidelafield/pseuds/lilidelafield





	A Letter  (part one)

Illya barely glanced up as his partner entered their office.

“There’s a letter for you on the cabinet.” He said, threading a fresh sheet of paper into his typewriter and winding it on. He heard a sharp intake of breath and glanced up. Napoleon was staring at the open letter in his hand as though hypnotized, a look of shock on his face. Alarm bells rang.

“Are you alright, my friend? Can I do anything?”

Wordlessly, Napoleon shook his head and left the room. Illya watched him go, full of concern. Whatever was wrong with Napoleon? What could have happened?

 

To Be Continued


End file.
